The embodiments herein relate generally to devices used in exercise, and particularly in weight training.
Prior to the disclosed invention there was a substantial risk of injury using free weights due to the possibility that errant movement of either the user or the equipment would cause an injury. Prior art solutions to the problem have limitations either from a range of motion stand point, meaning they only allow the user to move the bar up and down, front to back or side to side. Also, the user is limited in the exercises one can perform like the inability to do Olympic lifts. Lastly, the area that one must dedicate to performing Olympic lifts is generally occupied by a weight rack and a platform where the Olympic lifts are done, which take up a lot of space. Embodiments of the present invention solve all of these problems.